Bastarda
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Miku Anima no era una bastarda, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, las lagrimas eran traicioneras, la lluvia su único consuelo, y el recuerdo de su amigo su única compañía. Porque mientras Obito Uciha le dijera que no lo era, ella también lo creería. ¡Pésimo Summary! Obito/OC, para Bella Scullw y Sabaku no Kuraii.


**Bastarda**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Miku Anima tampoco es de mi propiedad, es perteneciente a: **Sabaku no Kuraii y Bella Scullw**

**Dedicación: **A sus mismas dueñas, como regalo especial por ser tan geniales y buenas amigas :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Aprieta. Suelta. Aprieta. Suelta.

A cada movimiento que daba, Miku Anima dudaba que se estuviera relajando. Sentía solo que sus músculos se tensaban más, los dientes le crujían por la presión y sus ojos giraban furiosamente con el rojo del Sharingan en ellos.

No debía. No lloraría por ellos. Porque ella no lo era…

No era una bastarda.

Esos Uchiha podían quedarse con sus prejuicios y tontas reglas para ellos. Ella era diferente, era mejor, no era una bastarda, y se los haría saber.

Porque no valía la pena. No lloraría por aquellos insultos a su persona ni a su familia.

Lástima que las lágrimas eran traicioneras.

Del cielo caía un diluvio, y ella se preguntó si lloraría con ella. Se sentía sola…y de forma silenciosa salió de su casa hasta vagar por las desiertas calles de Konoha, su única amiga siendo las gotas de agua que confundían sus amargas lágrimas para hacerla sentir mejor. Sus pasos – suaves, fantasmagóricos, inexistentes –, se dirigieron de forma mecánica e inconsciente a la piedra de los héroes caídos, donde sabía estaba el recuerdo de lo que ella más amaba.

Sus ojos, negros nuevamente, vieron el cabello plateado del ninja que se ganaba el respeto por un ojo que no le pertenecía – a palabras de él –, y que nunca debió ser suyo. Miku suspiró en tristeza, y lentamente se acercó hasta pararse a su lado. El Hatake no se inmuto, no hizo movimiento alguno, no hizo sonido alguno. Pero en medio de ese silencio, como si estuvieran acostumbrados, sus nombres fueron susurrados con gracia por una voz inexistente. _"Miku…" "Kakashi"_ una costumbre que no sabía cómo, se llevaba haciendo desde hacía años. Miraban la roca, cada uno en sus pensamientos, cada uno con sus penas, hasta que Kakashi se volteaba y se iba.

"_Lo lamento, Miku"_

"_No fue tu culpa, Kakashi"_

Su cabello, tan rojo y vivaz, goteaba, y el silencio la rodeaba a ella y solo a ella. Porque no había una sonrisa alegre que le animara, ni una voz chillante y feliz que rompiera el tedioso silencio que la acompañaba desde su muerte. Y las palabras volvían – _bastarda, bastarda, bastarda_ –, como un horroroso eco en su cabeza.

"_No lo soy"_ Se decía con voz ausente _"No lo soy…No lo soy"_

No sabía si lloraba, pero sus mejillas rojas no eran solamente por el frio. Cerró los ojos, las palabras seguras saliendo con una cálida manta de su recuerdo.

"_Eres mil veces mejor que esos bastardos, Miku-chan. No dejes que sus palabras te lastimen. Para mí siempre serás la mejor."_

Y sollozó de forma lastimera con la luna oculta como única testigo, las gotas de agua intentando ser su consuelo. Y es que oírla sollozar – _Obito, Obito, Obito_ –, sabiendo que él nunca vendría dolía demasiado.

"_Los Uchiha son unos imbéciles. Están amargados y no saben nada. No soy una inútil, ni una vergüenza…no soy una bastarda… ¡No lo soy!" _

Y su costumbre se repetía y se repetía noche tras noche. Siempre era lo mismo porque dolía, y la lastimaba, pero nunca lo dejaría ver frente a ellos. Porque sus palabras solo entraban, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, eran sacados a patadas por la otra oreja. Miku Anima jamás les creería.

Porque mientras Obito Uchiha dijera que ella no lo era, Miku también lo creería.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Yo! ¿Cómo les va? ^^**

**Si, se que tengo actualizaciones pendientes, pero no pude resistirme a esto _ **

**Miku es un OC creado por Kuraii-chan y Bella-sensei, especialmente para Obito Uchiha (¡No! ¡Sé que es solo una cruel broma de Kishimoto que él sea Tobi TToTT). Ella es una bastarda, hija de una Uchiha y un civil, por lo que a ellos - con más razón - no les gustara. La llaman bastarda al tener el cabello rojo. Ella tenía cinco años cuando Obito murió, y aún desde ese entonces lo ama. **

**Va, espero les haya gustado, lo hice así de repente. No pensé que lo terminaría, ya que solo iba a ser un cachito para que Kuraii-chan me pasara un pedacito de una historia xD **

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ésta ya es mi historia número 30! ¡Hay que celebrar! w *lanza tacos con música al fondo***

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
